I'm A Girl?
by Dominate One
Summary: Everyone thinks Naruto was a boy by birth, the fox demon turned his sex gender after apon entering him. Now the demon tired of it and lets the blond deal with his new sex gender....a girl.


I'm A Girl?

Prologue Oct 9

Author by Dominate One

Waking up in a cold sweat his hand come over his face, whipping the sweat from his brow. He wheezed alittle as he tried to regain his breath, he throw the covers from his naked body. Looking down at his sides and found wetness all round him. He couldn't take this nightmares that he recently he been having, all of them pointing to someone: Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't believe that he was still having nightmares at the age of 17. After the whole Pain mess the village got back around to a normal life. He had defeated all 6 of Pain, sadly Kakashi had die before he got there in time. He had wondered if Jiraiya and Kakashi were happy and hopefully watching down on him, he would be Hokage soon as he turns 18. Tsunade had been ready to give Naruto the title after he had beating Pain but decided to wait until his birthday, surprisingly everyone in the village deem that was a very good idea since the rest of Akatsuki was still out there.

A week before his birthday he started getting dreams about some weird things, like the feeling you know a storm is coming but you just don't know when. The feeling was starting to bother him immanency as they just kept coming. It was even infecting his missions that Tsunade gave them to get more information on Hawk or Akatsuki, any leads were all sent to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his soak sheets and dropped them on the ground since it was to late out to do the proper thing then to put them in the basket with the other dirty clothes.

He went towards the bathroom to wash the clomp of dried up sweat. Looking at his face in the mirror before he nodded, he flicked the light switched off and went back to bed without any sheets since the rest are in the washer.

The sunlight peek through the building and right into Naruto's apartment. Making different shapes on the hard wood floors, Naruto sighed as it was almost time to get up. He didn't know what to feel as of tomorrow will be his birthday and soon Hokage, he guessed he was alittle nervous about the whole ordeal. He had been ready since he turned 12.

With all the stuff that had happen, he had wanted Jiraiya there and Kakashi as well. They believed in him to become Hokage and here he was doubting himself. He raised himself up on his hands, pushing himself over the edge of the bed, his feet planting on the floor.

He stood and walked over to the discarded jumpsuit that he had took off, he slip into them and grabbed his head-band from the desk that was beside his body mirror. Adjusting his clothes to his head-band. He then left his apartment.

_'Really A Girl'_

Naruto ran all out, he was being chased. He didn't think the guy was strong since he still hasn't caught up with them. He chuckled as his saw up ahead two kids stood in the middle of the street. He slid to a complete stop, "Well, well, well." He snorted as the kids had there arms crossing. Soon a charka signal appeared behind him.

"Naruto before you become Hokage you have to defeat me!" Konohamaru thrusted a fist out towards the blond's back. "Now stop running and face me!"

Scratching the back of his head before turning around and stood in front of Konohamaru. "So? I have to beat you just to become Hokage?"

"Well. For someone who defeated Pain with ease, fighting me, you won't even break a sweat." Konohamaru growled as he knew he wasn't even on Naruto's level but they had promise to fight eachother for the title.

"Fine with me." Naruto cracked his knuckles, getting ready for the fight.

_'Really A Girl'_

Sakura was helping with the repairs as they were working on the newest project. Everyone in the village was helping out but apon seeing Naruto and Konohamaru below her and what he like they were getting ready to fight. She was beyond pissed, here she was helping out and there down there going to tear at less something up.

She reached to her side and grabbed the handle of the hammer, she throw it with all her might to the ground.

_'Really A Girl'_

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted as he out right run towards Konohamaru. He ready his fist, suddenly something fall right before his eyes as he hit the found it crush and made a giant hole. Blinking wide eyes at the ground.

Konohamaru was right next to the edge, also blinking down.

"Baka's!"

Naruto and Konohamaru looked up as a ranting female screamed at them.

"What do you two think your doing! Can't you see that we have enough to deal with!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan." They both said as they soon lowered there heads in shame.

"Now! Naruto you go see the Hokage. Konohamaru and your friends help us out!"

"Yes Sasuke-chan." Once again they said together.

_'Really A Girl'_

Naruto stopped in front of the Hokage desk, he had found her sleeping on some files. Rethinking this over, he could get some sleep while he's at it. He gave a shrug and laid down on the floor, having his hands behind his head as he soon fall asleep.

_'Really A Girl'_

Whipping her brow with the back of her hand, she quickly and quietly stepped inside the office. She then stopped as she took in the sleeping blond's, boiling rage wiled up inside of her. "Oh! Come on! Am I the only one who works around here!?" She stomped over the the blond male first, kicking roughly at his side. After getting a groan she then went over to her Master's desk and pushed her awake.

"Sakura-chan~" He whined as he flipped over onto his stomach, pushing himself up.

Tsunade pretty much was still asleep.

Naruto grab at the side with she had kicked him, he also went to the other side of the desk to help wake the Hokage up. She had become lazy after the defeat of Pain, using all her Souzou Saisei the mark was back in place restoring up her charka.

_'Really A Girl'_

Sasuke and his team Hawk was near an Inn that was very close to Konoha for Sasuke's liking. Kain was sitting on the photon that she had laid out wanting to sit down on a comfortable sheets, Juugo was looking out the window where he found deers below running and playing.

Suigetsu was sharping his blade as he ignored his team for the moment. "So where are you going from here?" He asked as he grinned to show his fanged teeth.

"We're going to quietly move passed Konoha." Sasuke spoke as he leaned back on the wall.

TBC

a/n sorry it took me awhile to get this up. Naruto -in this story- will be turning into a girl in the first chapter and then other stuff starts to happen and Naruto finds himself in Hawk and can't tell them who he is and Sasuke falls for him. Thats the plot oh....and a baby!


End file.
